threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Sun Guan 孫觀
Sun Guan 孫觀 an associate of Zang Ba's (臧霸) from Taishan commandery. Biography When Yellow Turbans rose up in Xu province, Sun Guan followed his fellow Taishan resident, Zang Ba 臧霸, to join Tao Qian 陶謙 and defeat the Yellow Turbans. For his achievements, Guan was appointed Commandant of Cavalry. In 193 A.D., Cao Cao 曹操 laid waste to the forces of Xu province in his thirst for vengeance against Tao Qian. Zang Ba assembled various officers from Taishan scattered about Xu province: Sun Guan 孫觀, Wu Dun 吳敦, Yin Li 尹禮 and Chang Xi 昌豨; and together they gathered men and camped at Kaiyang 開陽; Ba was made their leader.SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao. Each of the Taishan officers had a nickname, Sun Guan was called "Baby Son" (嬰子)This might be better translated as something like "Babyface", i.e. his appears to be much younger than he is..SGZ: Book of Wei quoted in the Biography of Zang Ba. Alliance with Lü Bu In 197 A.D., Sun Guan followed Zang Ba and attacked Xiao Jian 蕭建 at Ju 莒 city and successfully seized the city; they also promised an alliance with Lü Bu 呂布 in exchange for money, yet they never delivered on their promise. Bu himself came to Ju to collect the promised payment but the Taishan forces fortified the city and Bu was forced to leave empty handed.HHS: Biography of Lü Bu.SGZ: Records of Heroes and Champions quoted in Biography of Zhang Miao. In 198 A.D. after Lü Bu drove Liu Bei 劉備 from Xu province, and the alliance with Lü Bu was renewed; and when Cao Cao attacked Bu, the Taishan forces came to assist. However, with Bu's capture, they were forced to hide in order to avoid Cao Cao. Cao Cao managed to seek out Ba and convinced him to recruit his other Taishan associates and bring them to Cao Cao. Cao Cao then split Langye 琅邪, Donghai 東海 and Beihai 北海 commanderies of Qing and Xu province to make Chengyang 城陽, Licheng 利城 and Changlu 昌慮 commanderies;SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao. Sun Guan was appointed Grand Administrator of Beihai. Service to Cao Cao In 199 A.D., Yuan Shao 袁紹 led over 100,000 soldiers south to invade Xu province. In the eighth month, Cao Cao quickly advanced north in order to counter Yuan Shao's advance. Zang Ba was given elite soldiers and sent to Qi 齊, Beihai 北海 and Dong’an 東安 commanderies to defend the eastern flank of the advance.SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao. Sun Guan fought alongside Ba and would often be the first to breach the enemy ranks. For his exploits, Sun Guan was enfeoffed as Marquis of Ludou (呂都) Village. Guan remained out east fighting bandits until Cao Cao had defeated Shao at Guandu 官渡 and his son, Yuan Tan 袁譚, at Nanpi 南皮; at which point, Sun Guan came out to congratulate Cao Cao on his success. Sun Guan sent his son and younger brother to Ye (鄴) city as hostages; in response, Cao Cao promoted Guan to Lieutenant-General and appointed him Inspector of Qing province. Battle of Ruxu In 217 A.D., the Wei forces marched against Wu's fortified port at Ruxu (濡須). Sun Guan was bestowed the Staff of Authority. Sun Guan attacked the Wu forces but was caught in a hail of arrows; however, despite being wounded he continued to fight fiercely. When Cao Cao heard of his bravery, he said: :"General Guan was gravely wounded, yet still his spirit burned and he fought with all his strength. He certainly deserves to be honoured by the state." Sun Guan was quickly promoted to General Who Inspires Awe. However, his wounds were serious and Guan soon died. Family Sons * Sun Yu (孫毓) - Became Inspector of Qing province. Fact vs. Fiction Notes References Sources